Comfort of a Kiss
by Ichigo Rebel
Summary: When The Tallest call for the final time, who will Zim turn to for comfort? What are the emotions that have been plaguing him this entire time? ZaDR. Yaoi- Well, no, shounen ai, mostly. Yeah, shounen ai. R&R!


DISCLAIMER- I don't own Invader Zim. If I did (no surprise) it'd be a YAOI. No joke. TAK WOULD DIE.

Please read and review! Enjoy, I hope!

Summary: When The Tallest call for the last time, who will Zim rely on for comfort? And what are the reasons behind it?

Dib abruptly awoke; his sister's voice boomed, "Dib! Your boyfriend's here!" He groaned. She had never been one for subtlty, had she? He cracked his arms behind his head and started down the stairs.  
>"He's not my boyfriend, Gaz. Stop making stupid assumptions like that, and-" his sentence was cut short by the sight of a short (by comparison), sea-foam coloured alien, tears flowing relentlessly from wide ruby eyes, masked by cheap violet contact lenses. "Holy shit! Zim- what happened?" he asked, rushing over to the pathetic-looking alien, his every word shrouded with genuine concern for his alleged 'rival'. Zim sniffled, and Dib hastily grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs. "C'mon, Zim. We can talk in my room." Zim started wailing, and Dib started to panic when Zim's legs buckled and he fell to his knees. Dib picked Zim up koala-style, Zim letting out a small squeal of surprise at the sudden contact before returning to squealing like a banshee, and strengthening his grip on Dib's neck.<br>'I guess even Zim can be cute sometime-' Dib cut himself short, stopping himself before his thoughts started to go even more awry.

Dib threw open his bedroom door, and set Zim down on his bed, while he sat himself down on the floor, a mere seven or nine inches away from Zim. "You wanna talk about it? What happened?" Zim nodded, sniffling a bit and then dragging the back of his hand across his face in a futile attempt to rid his facade of tears. "The... Tallest, they..." he trailed off. "Yeah, what'd The Tallest do...?" Dib coaxed. Zim continued, "They said... That my mission was all a lie! They said that they sent me here just to... Get rid of me..." he hung his head as fresh tears welled and overflowed in his eyes. Compassion stabbed at Dib, the weight of his sympathy drawing them both ever-closer. At least, that's what Dib thought when he got up and sat beside his small, pale-green rival, and pulled him into his lap and hugged him close. Zim's eyes widened in shock, but he soon grew accustomed to the small circles Dib was rubbing into Zim's back. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck, his whimpers resonating in Dib's mind. Dib stopped his gentle ministrations and hugged Zim closer. Dib had one hand on the small of Zim's back, the other one firmly stroking Zim's antennae. Zim's tears stopped after a few minutes, and Dib noticed that he began to purr and nuzzle Dib, trying to get as close to him as possible. Zim only let go of Dib long enough for him to go turn off the lights. Zim practically tackled Dib when he returned to his previous spot sitting beside Zim. They both lay down beside each other, Zim curling up next to Dib's broad and somewhat toned chest. Dib had grown quite a bit in the last few years, to the towering height of six-foot-three at the mere age of sixteen. Zim, on the other hand, had only grown to five-foot-four. While tall for an Irken, he was still a bit shorter than the humans he strived so hard to fit in with. In fact, he had even done some experiments on himself to better his chances of blending in with the human race. He now had a very petite nose, and small ears that he had gotten pierced when Dib had his cartilage pierced for the second time.  
>You see, Zim had wanted to come along whem Dib had mentioned that the first one had hurt like hell. And when Zim laughed at how Dib's eyes had welled once the earring was in, Dib had said, "Think it's that funny? Why don't you get one, then, and see how it feels?" Zim had, of course, believed himself to be superior to Dib, and in that he thought he would feel no pain. He was wrong. Oh, man, was he wrong... He had emerged from the tattoo parlor crying and holding an ice pack to his ear while Dib held his shoulders, trying to comfort the poor idiot.<p>

The only other thing that Zim had changed about himself was his hair. He had fashioned himself dark brown hair with a slight wave in it. He had kept it rather short, only to the nape of his neck, until Dib had grown his out. (Dib's hair was a bit longer than shoulder-length, and he almost always kept it back in a tidy ponytail. He had also gotten rid of his stupid boomerang-bangs, and now had slightly long side bangs that almost covered his left eye. He didn't let them hang in front of his eye, as they would have further impaired his sight.)

Dib rolled over onto Zim, supporting himself by his elbows, and mustered the courage to ask Zim the question that had been plaguing him the entire time Zim was there. "Hey, Zim... Why'd you come here, of all places? Don't you hate me? Didn't you want to annihilate all mankind?" Zim blushed a deep blue and turned his face away from Dib, who then grabbed Zim's wrists with one hand, securing them above his head, while his other hand went to Zim's cheek to keep Zim's gaze on Dib. "I-it's b-because... I... L-like you... I think..." he stuttered, the royal blue of his cheeks manifesting to his ears. The pleading and pitiful look Zim gave him was all he needed. Dib took off his glasses and stared deep into Zim's ruby eyes. (Zim had taken his contacts out when Dib shut off the lights.) "Are you sure? What exactly do you feel for me?" Zim swallowed.  
>"There's this... Incessant pulling I feel in my chest when I think about you, abd when I look at you, my superior brain gets all... Fuzzy, and-" Zim was abruptly cut off mid-run-on-sentence by Dib forcefully crashing his lips to Zim's. Zim let out a small squeal, and Dib used the opportunity to slide his tongue through Zim's slightly parted lips. Zim quickly caught on, and began to move his tongue in rythm with Dib's. They each battled for dominance if Zim's mouth, Dib winning every time. He let go of Zim's slim wrists, and let his hands wander over Zim's small torso, feeling every inch of the alien's soft skin. Zim's arms regained their original placement around Dib's neck, pulling Dib closer to himself. Zim's hands fiddled with Dib's lobg ponytail, attempting to free the lengthly black strands from their elastic captor. Dib stopped and straddled Zim, pulling the hairtie from his own hair when he saw Zim was incapable of doing such on his own. Zim gazed up at his new Dib-Love, eyes widening in awe as the moonlight that seeped through the open window illuminated the ebony locks, gently flowing in the docile midnight breeze. Dib smiled down at his new lover softly, and bent down to kiss him one final time before tucking in the small boy, exhausted from crying. With a simple kiss to the forehead, Dib muttered, "We'll talk to The Tallest in the morning." and, after seeing his beloved smile gently at him once more, Zim murmered, "I love you, Dib-Thing." Dib chuckled at the affectionate petname.<br>"I love you, too, Zim." |_ _ _ _ _ _ _| |_*_*_*_*_*_*_| | |

* END CHAPTER ONE *

Sorry, this was my very first fanfic, and I hope I did okay... ^_^; Please review, send me a message, etc., etc. I would LOVE some creative criticism, please! Thanks for reading! -IchigoRebel 


End file.
